legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Time
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |related = • Energy (sister principle) • Earth (elemental predecessor) • Darkness (overarching element) • Time Guardian • Pillar of Time • Pillars of Nosgoth |appearances = • • • • • • }} Time was a sphere of metaphysical law within Nosgoth, and one of the nine magical principles harnessed and governed by the Pillars of Nosgoth. Alongside its sister principle, Energy, it was associated with the elemental force of Earth, which, in turn, was aligned with the overarching principle of Darkness. The principle of Time concerned the structure of past, present, and future events and eras in Nosgoth. The Time Guardians, culled by the Pillars, held a certain level of omniscience due to their intimate understanding of the time-stream, and were charged with keeping the flowing currents and movements of the temporal world in check. Role As a magical and metaphysical fundament, Time was effectively made manifest everywhere in Nosgoth, but was most prominently and saliently represented by the Pillar of Time, which was raised before Nosgoth's recorded history. The Pillar, like its eight counterparts, was intrinsically linked to the health of Nosgoth, and was protected by the Nature Guardian, who served as a personification of the principle. Soul Reaver 2: Background Story at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) At least two Time Guardians were known to exist: the original Guardian, and Moebius the Time-Streamer. Legacy of Kain: All Pillar Guardians at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) The Ancient Vampires recognized Time as being linked to the principle of Energy by its association with the elemental force of Earth. Soul Reaver 2: Pillars' Platform Diagram at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) Earth itself was aligned with the elemental force of Darkness. When Raziel encountered the specters of the original Time and Energy Guardians in the Vampire Citadel, he harnessed and absorbed their soul essence to obtain the Earth Reaver. Locations representing Time included the Oracle's Cave, the Chronoplast, and the time-streaming chambers, and possibly the Eternal Prison. Items representing Time included the Pillar token, Moebius's Hourglass, the Balance Emblem's Time fragment, and the Earth Globe. Deleted Pillar Reaver Upgrades at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Abilities representing Time included the power to summon beings from past and future eras, the attacks known as Time Distortion and Time Singularity, and the inherent capacity to preview Nosgoth's time-stream. Background Like all of its peers, the representation of Time on the Pillar of Time changed between its Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain debut and Soul Reaver 2. Legacy of Kain: All Pillar Symbols at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) In its original form, Time was symbolized in the form of the icon for Moebius's Hourglass adorning the band near the base of the Pillar. In Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, the same Pillar simply featured a dark, red texture. Soul Reaver 2, and all Legacy of Kain games since, have consistently used a distinct, abstract symbol to represent Time, both on the Pillar band and elsewhere. One instance of what may be an alternative symbol appears in a mural in Soul Reaver 2's Light Forge. Soul Reaver 2 was planned to feature a glyph spell associated with Time for Raziel to wield, but this was cut prior to the game's release. Soul Reaver 2: Director's Interview - PlayStation 2 Feature at IGN (by Douglass Perry), page 6 The Pillar Glyphs at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The mythological relationship between the Pillars' nine magical principles and the classical elements was first suggested by a diagram seen on the main platform in the Subterranean Pillars Chamber of Soul Reaver 2, and was confirmed in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain and Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Legacy of Kain: Defiance clarified the definition of Time, and the roles and responsibilities of its Pillar Guardians. The Players at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) Gallery File:BO1-Render-Pillar-Time.png|The original symbol of the Pillar of Time (BO1). File:Texture-Mural-LightForge-PillarsRaised.png|A possible alternative Time symbol, among others (SR2). File:Defiance-Fankit-Symbol-Pillars-Time.png|The recurring symbol representing Time (Defiance). File:Defiance-Texture-VampireCitadel-PillarSymbol-Time.png|The recurring symbol representing Time (Defiance). Appearances * Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain * ''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver'' comic * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver * Soul Reaver 2 * Blood Omen 2 * ''Legacy of Kain: Defiance'' comic * Legacy of Kain: Defiance See also *Darkness *Earth *Earth Reaver (Defiance) *Earth Globe *Energy *Moebius *Moebius's Hourglass *Time fragment *Time Glyph *Time Guardian *Time Guardian (original) *Pillar of Time *Pillars of Nosgoth * Soul Reaver 2: Pillars' Platform Diagram at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn and Corpse87). * Defiance: Raziel's Reavers at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). * Legacy of Kain: All Pillar Guardians at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). * Legacy of Kain: All Pillar Symbols at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). * The Pillar Glyphs at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). * Deleted Pillar Reaver Upgrades at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). References Category:Glossary Category:Glossary: Blood Omen glossary Category:Glossary: Blood Omen 2 glossary Category:Glossary: Defiance glossary Category:Glossary: Soul Reaver glossary Category:Glossary: Soul Reaver 2 glossary Category:Navigation Category:Navigation: Blood Omen Category:Index: Blood Omen 2 Category:Index: Defiance Category:Navigation: Soul Reaver Category:Navigation: Soul Reaver 2